Good Night
by KryptoKin
Summary: Just another night in the life of Barbara Gordon with her best-friend Linda Lee-Danvers.


**Two things:  
Even though a small chunk of this fic has song lyrics, this is NOT a song-fic.  
Second, this is sort of a sequal to Good Morning but it can be read separately.  
**

**This fic is dedicated to the anonymous commenter of Good Morning who suggested I do this. Thank you.**

* * *

Once Barbara Gordon opens the door, Linda Lee-Danvers walks in the apartment and drops the bags on the floor. Barbara watches as her best-friend makes a beeline for the couch and falls on it like a sack of potatoes, which causes the couch to creak. "For a girl who's so powerful, you sure get tired easily."

"You exposed me," says Linda with her face in the couch.

"To what?"

"My weakness." Her voice is loud but muffled by the pillow her face is pressing into. Barbara carefully stacks the bags on her lap and takes them back to her room.

"How is shopping your weakness?" she yells as she lays the bags on her bed.

"It drains all the intelligence out of me." When Barbara comes back she smacks Linda on the butt as hard as she can without hurting her hand. Linda doesn't flinch but Barbara knows she felt it; not the pain but the action.

"You're such a drama queen."

"Only when I'm with you." Barbara doesn't comment but rolls to the kitchen.

"You have to help me make dinner."

"Idunwanna," is the sound that comes from the couch. Barbara scans the fridge and freezer for what to cook for dinner. She finds a box of frozen lasagna in the freezer and sets it on the counter when she sees two packs of Nestle chocolate-chip, cookie mixes on the counter.

"How about I make it up to you? The shopping I mean?"

"How?"

"You can help me make these cookies."

"How about _you _make the cookies and_ I_ lie here like a lump?"

"How about _I_ call Bruce and tell him _you_ said yes to dinner?" Linda's head pops up; her glasses sitting skewed on her face.

"You wouldn't dare?" Barbara raises an eyebrow. "Fine," says Linda with a huff as she gets off the couch. "What kind of cookies are we making?"

"Chocolate-chip."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she says while folding her glasses and setting them on an end table.

"I didn't think I had to you lazy bum." Linda ignores the dig and grabs a large mixing bowl and a liquids measuring cup out of the cabinet.

"I'll preset the oven for the lasagna. You can empty the packets into the bowl." As Linda prepares the frozen dish, Barbara locks her chair and works her way onto a high stool. She doesn't ask for help when she almost loses her grip and Linda doesn't give it either. Besides, if Barbara was in any serious danger of hurting herself Linda would be there in a flash.

No, Barbara doesn't need any help because she's had years of experience to get her to where she needs to be. She doesn't need to be baby-sat or have someone watch her like a hawk in case something happens. Barbara has survived the Joker coming into her home and taking her legs away, a crazed mad-man holding her hostage in Prague, an assassin intent on discovering the identity of Batman, and other disasters.

Linda is keenly aware of this because she was fighting her own demons when Barbara was viciously fighting hers. Both friends have gone through a lot, together and separately, so there's no need for Linda to help Barbara onto the stool. To do so would be an insult.

The two work in silence while they prepare the food until Linda turns on the radio to the classical station. Barbara knows Linda prefers to unwind to country music but she doesn't particularly enjoy the twang of that genre. Once the food and cookies are done, the two eat and talk about their plans for the week. Linda is leaving for Metropolis in the morning to work with her co-worker/boyfriend Jimmy Olsen. The two have been dating for 15 months and seem to grow closer every day; or at least as close as anyone with a monumental secret can get to another person. Barbara is organizing several individual missions with the Birds of Prey; a group of women who work primarily in Gotham but have been known to work on other continents.

When dinner is over, Barbara volunteers to do the dishes and tells Linda to relax. After much protesting, Linda finally concedes and goes to the living room to watch television. Barbara watches her run through the channels at rapid speed before finally turning off the TV and going to the bedroom to listen to music.

It takes Barbara a little more than half-an-hour to wash, dry, and put away the dishes. When she puts away the last plate, she heads to her bedroom. Linda is listening to the latest Owl City album; the song currently playing is Metropolis, one of Linda's favorite. When Barbara opens the door she doesn't see Linda but knows where she is. She goes over to the open window and looks out to see Linda's feet hovering an arms-length away from the window. Thankfully, her hair is blonde and she didn't put her glasses back on. Barbara lets Linda float in peace and listens to the song with her.

_…Don't matter much to me what it is that I do_  
_As long as I'm coming home to you_

_Oh oh oh, as far as I can see_  
_You're the only one, the only one who can get to me_  
_Like a hijacked plane or a runaway train_  
_Or a speeding bullet, there's no stopping this_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis_

_A thousand miles feels like a million years_  
_Like hundreds of postcards that say "I wish you were here"  
(I can't even take it in)_  
_Airplane through the sky, greyhound racing by_  
_Dirt bike on the beach, sailboat on the sea_  
_Don't matter much to me what it is that I do_  
_As long as I'm coming home to you_

_Oh oh oh, as far as I can see_  
_You're the only one, the only one who can get to me_  
_Like a hijacked plane or a runaway train_  
_Or a speeding bullet, there's no stopping this_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis_

Barbara looks out the window again to make sure Linda is still there. Whenever she gets into a song, Linda tends to float up to the clouds and it becomes rather difficult to get her down from there.

_Like a hijacked plane or a runaway train_  
_Or a speeding bullet, there's no stopping this_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis_  
_I left my heart in Metropolis  
_

Barbara rests her arms on the sill and watches Linda while she floats. Linda, or Kara to be more specific, has been this way ever since she could remember. Being one of four members of the "Super" family can be a lonely experience. For Kara, music has always been a way for her to connect with home and to the people around her. Also, Barbara has the suspicion this song is Linda and Jimmy's. No matter what they do or how far they have to travel, they will always find each other.

_Oh oh, I can't even take it in_  
_Oh oh, I can't even take it in_  
_Oh oh, I can't even take it in_  
_Oh oh, I left my heart in Metropolis._

Once the song ends, Linda turns to Barbara. "How long have you been there?"

"For most of the song. Are you ready to come in?" Linda nods and Barbara moves back to let her in. "You really shouldn't do that. My neighbors or a stranger could see you."

"I scanned the area. There was no danger of being discovered." Linda was rather careless with keeping her secret until Batman taught her the value of being discrete. That was when Batgirl and Supergirl first crossed paths. Barbara had expected a super-powered princess, instead she got a caring and overly-sweet, naïve girl who was fascinated with humans and wanted desperately to fit in. A cause Barbara feels Linda abandoned years ago.

"It's only half-past eight, what do you want to do?"

"We could always watch a movie on pay-" Linda stops and pulls her ringing phone from her back pocket then answers it. "Hey Lucy what's-whoa, calm down. What's wrong?...You want me to meet you where?...It doesn't matter, I'm on my way." Linda hangs up and slips the phone back in her pocket.  
"I have to go. Lucy is having some crisis and needs me to stop by. I should be back soon though."

"That's fine. A hero has to do what a hero has to do," Barbara says with a sly smile. Linda narrows her eyes and does the "I'm watching you" motion before walking out of the room with Barbara following close behind.

"See if you can find a movie on pay-per-view while I handle this."

"Will do." Linda grabs her glasses and slips out the door once her hair has turned completely brown. "Five, four, three, two, one." Just as Barbara points to the door Linda runs back in.

"Shoes, shoes, I forgot my shoes." Barbara laughs when she rushes back to the living-room with shoes in hand. "Shut-up," she says while pointing at Barbara and running out the apartment without bothering to put the shoes on.

Later, when Barbara looks at the clock it says 9:30. Linda hasn't called or texted a word of what she's doing with Lucy. "It's getting late. I need to get some rest."

Barbara is almost to her bedroom when she hears the front door open. Linda is the only one with a key but to be safe she pulls the Taser out of her pocket and sets it on her lap. As soon as she peaks around the corner, Barbara lets out a giggle. Linda is covered head to toe in different colored paints.

"What happened to you?"

"Five, three year-old boys with finger-paint."

"Why were you with three year-olds?" Linda plops on the couch with one leg propped up on the arm and the other hanging off of it.

"Lucy volunteered to watch her neighbor's twin boys and their friends. She needed me to fill-in until Jimmy could get back. Thankfully I didn't need to wait that long. After spending half-an-hour making them all 'fly' then getting them ready for bed, they were out like lights." Linda runs her right hand down her face and ends up getting more paint on it.

"Before you get even _more_ paint on my furniture and your face, you should take a shower." Linda turns her head to the right and looks up at Barbara who had moved next to the couch.

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

"You're welcome. And if you get done in time I'll even let you sleep in the bed with me."

"Really?"

"Really." Linda hops off the bed with a renewed energy and takes her shoes and jacket off. She's already in the hallway when Barbara yells after her, "you better not kick though!"

"It's not like you can feel it."

"Linda!" The sound of Linda's laughter bounces down the hall followed by the shutting of what Barbara presumes is the door to the bathroom. Before going to the bedroom to get ready, she picks up Linda's things and checks to make sure she locked the door when she came in.

Today has been a long day. It started with Linda and her going for a stroll in the park then splitting off to do their superhero duties until lunch. Afterwards, they went right back to work but doing their civilian duties instead. It wasn't until after five that they got back together to go shopping, after Linda fixed the hole in her wall she made that morning with her big head of course.

Barbara gets changed into her pajamas and leaves a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt from "Linda's drawer" on the bed. She doesn't remember when Linda started spending the night at her apartment. It was probably during her first time in Gotham when she wasn't being Supergirl. Barbara was finishing up her Master's Degree when Linda called and said she was going to be in Gotham covering a major Wayne fundraiser. She figured it would be okay if she spent the night on Barbara's couch while covering the two-day event. By then, they knew each other well enough in their superhero and personal lives that it would be no problem.

"Bruce has an apartment for me in Wayne Towers," says Linda as soon as she sets foot in the bedroom.

"What?"

"He figured, since I spend so much time in Gotham, I might as well have my own place to stay at."

"But at Wayne Towers? _The_ most expensive apartment complex in Gotham."

"Is it really?"

"You know it is." Linda opens her drawer and pulls out a mismatched underwear set.

"Barbara, if the roles were reversed you know he would do the same thing."

"Do you honestly think that?" Linda doesn't answer but grabs her clothes and leaves the room to get changed. Barbara lets out a sigh then goes to her side of the bed. Linda's right though, if the roles were reversed Bruce would probably do the same thing for her.

Barbara turns off her bedside light and settles into the cover. A few minutes later, Linda comes in. Barbara watches her as she collapses the wheelchair and slides it into the closet, but loses sight of her when she walks to her side of the bed. She can feel the bed dip and hears the click of the light going off. "Hey Barbara?"

"Yeah, Linda?"

"Thank you." Barbara looks over at her. In the night, Linda's blue eyes shine like stars; a trait all Kryptonians seem to have. "Thank you for letting me sleep here." Barbara smiles at the confession then shifts to look at the ceiling.

"Mi casa, es su casa."

"No, I mean the bed. You're couch is _way_ too uncomfortable for me." Barbara laughs and looks over at Linda to see she's smiling.

"I thought you were invulnerable."

"I am, but it's not exactly comfortable having my head bent up at one end and my feet propped up on the other."

"Is this your way of telling me to get a new couch?"

"Yes." Barbara laughs again and reaches over to smack Linda in the arm.

"Go to sleep Danvers."

"Will do Gordon, will do."

As Barbara listens to Linda's soft breathing, she thinks about the past few years of her life. She lost her legs, her first love Dick Grayson, and her purpose in life. But little did she know her life was about to get more meaning and a deeper purpose. In the past few years, Barbara Gordon became Oracle, an enigmatic face on a computer who has been there to help heroes in need. If she lost that, then she would have no idea what to do with her time. At least she would be okay because she would still have her best-friend. A friend who made sure she had a good morning and an even better night.

* * *

**By the way, I just finished my first week of the spring semester at university. Since I'm going to be busy with homework, labs, and program I won't be able to update as quickly. So, that means The Other Side of the Story is going to have to go on the back burner, at least until I finish my first exams (the last of the first set being on March 6th).  
Sorry**


End file.
